First Time Seme
by faithfulkitty
Summary: A series of One Shot Lemony Yaoi fics! So Far: ShikaNaru KibaNaru SasuNaru Recent: Threesome! Each OneShot examines each of the character's unique traits. Ex: Shika: laziness Kiba: doggyness etc.
1. Shikamaru and Naruto

Title: First Time Seme

Author's Note: I don't know if this sort of thing has been done before, but I was bored at work one day and thought this up. So I just HAD to rush home and write it! Plus I was in the mood for some Shika/Naru smut! haha Warning this story is VERY smutty! haha

WARNING: This fan fic is YAOI. That means boy on boy action. If you don't like it, don't read it. Also, check the rating... and please you have been warned so no flames. Thanks!

* * *

Two bodies moved as one, gasping with each thrust, crying out with each burst of pleasure. The blonde boy crouched over Shikamaru, thrusting deep within him. The dark haired boy arched with the movement, moaning Naruto's name as he came close to the edge. 

His hands clasped the sheets underneath him as he tossed his head back and forth, hardly able to bear the intense pleasure. He felt Naruto's hands on his hips, guiding their movements, felt his own erection brushing the blonde's chest as he moved against him, only increasing his moans of need.

"Na-Naruto... I-" he was silenced with a fierce kiss, Naruto ravishing his mouth, Shikamaru's gasp as he finally reached his climax, Naruto's a mere second behind. As one they spilled their seed, pumping each other for all they were worth.

Finally, their movement subsided. Naruto fell against Shikamaru on the bed, breathing deeply, remaining inside the other boy's entrance.

"Sh-Shika..." he gasped. Shikamaru could feel Naruto's chest heaving on his own, as Naruto nuzzled his face in the crook of his neck.

"Hmmm..." he could hardly manage more than that.

Naruto only sighed against his neck before kissing it.

"Let's wait a few minutes... then go again."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. This boy's stamina... honestly.

"Naruto, not all men were blessed," he smiled slightly, "with your ability to have sex 8 times consecutive... let me rest a while longer than a few minutes..."

"Aww... you're no fun. Come on, I haven't seen you in a week, we have to make up for lost time..." he began to kissed along Shikamaru's neck. The brunette closed his eyes at the feeling.

"Hey!" the blonde was suddenly full of energy and Shika had the feeling that this couldn't be good, "I have an idea! Why don't you top this time?"

Shika looked at him skeptically.

"You know I don't top, Naruto. It's too troublesome..."

"Oh, come on! It'll be interesting!" the boy was suddenly ecstatic at the opportunity of this new challenge, and he sat up, his fists clenched in determination as he strattled Shika's hips. "I've never been bottom before! Let's try it!"

Shika sighed... he knew that look in his eye. Naruto would _not_ back down from this.

"Fine... just let me rest a while and get something to eat..." he said moodily. He really didn't want top... it took to much energy. He sighed as he rolled out from under Naruto and sat on the edge of the bed. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad... but he despised change. What was wrong with the way they had always done it?

He grabbed a bathrobe and shrugged it on messily as he stood to go to the kitchen. If they were going to do this he might as well eat something light to get back some energy.

"Don't be looooong!" Naruto cooed after him, posing on the bed naughtily.

Shika smiled and shook his head. He wanted pudding...

Looking in the fridge he spotted his goal and grabbed a spoon. Slowly he dipped the spoon into the chocolate pudding and lightly scooped it up. Dazedly he put it to his mouth, sucking lightly on the edge of it, taking a little at a time. Turning the spoon he licked it distractedly, still only eating a small amount. Once he finished that bite, he again lazily dipped the spoon into the bowl and brought it slowly to his mouth. Sticking out his tongue, he licked the pudding from the utensil dreamily. He turned his head when he heard a moan.

Naruto stood in the doorway, hunger in his eyes, and he wasn't looking at the pudding.

"What?" Shikamaru asked him, totally clueless.

"How..." Naruto said unsteadily, walking towards him, "can you make even something as small as eating pudding," he had reached Shika and he bent his head towards his face, "so... sexual?" With that last word his ran his tongue along Shika's neck, under his ear, finally putting the lobe into his mouth and nibbling lightly.

Shikamaru's eyes fluttered shut as shivers ran through his body. He dropped the spoon, pudding for the moment forgotten as the blonde did indescribable things with his mouth. Desire began to uncurl in the pit of his stomach as Naruto's hands began to wonder up and down his bare legs.

"Are you ready... for round two?" the blonde murmered into his neck, his face continuing to move down the dark haired boy's chest.

Shika could only gasp as Naruto's mouth found his nipple and began to lick and suck it. His hands wondered over the blonde's back, stopping at his buttocks and squeezing slightly. Naruto took that as a 'yes' and led Shika back to the bedroom. Shikamaru shrugged back out of his robe and found Naruto's mouth and started sucking the blonde's bottom lip. Mouths still connected, Shika dropped to the bed, positioning from habit to be on the bottom, but Naruto stopped him and pulled away.

"Nuh uh, Shika, that's where I go this time." How could he talk, when Shika's eyes were clouded with desire and his senses dulled with need? How could this boy bring out such a reaction from him?

But at the moment he really didn't care to think about it. He shifted aside to let Naruto bounce onto the bed, flipping onto his back and smiling up at Shika aprehensively.

"Well, come on then," he said, lifting his legs up rediculously.

Shika looked at him incredulously, his senses clearing enough to think clearly of just what Naruto was doing.

"It's not that easy, baka," he said, shaking his head, "I've never done this before, and this is a situation I don't particularly like being in the control of."

The blond lowered his legs and sat up slightly. "What's so hard about it? Come on, we've done it plenty of times, you've seen how it's done."

"Yes, well seeing and doing are two different things. Let me figure out how to position myself comfortably," Shika said, kneeling on the bed and trying to figure just how to fit between the blonde's legs...

"Wait!" the boy truely had way to much energy, "First..." a mischievious look sparkled in his eye and Shika looked at him apprenhensively, "this... has to be fully up..."

Kneeling in front of the kneeling Shikamaru, Naruto ran his hand up Shika's thigh, smoothing his hand up into curled hairs until he reached Shikamaru's length. Curling his hand around it he began to message it. Shikamaru groaned with please as his erection hardened. Naruto was merciless, following his hand with his tongue, licking the tip and up along his shaft before fully taking it into his mouth.

Shikamaru gasped as Naruto's tongue licked and curled around his member. The blonde head moved up and down until Shikamaru was gasping with desire and began to feel like he would burst.

"Nar...Naruto... If you don't... don't stop... I'm gonna... aah!" he cried out as with on final movement Naruto took his mouth away and moved towards Shika's face. Shikamaru grabbed Naruto by the back of his head and pulled him into an intense kiss, gasping as their mouths clung to each other, their tongues wrestling and their teeth nipping each other. Acting on instinct and the uncontrollable desire Naruto had arisen in him, Shikmaru shoved the blond onto the bed, crushing him with his own body and parting Naruto's legs with his knee. Moving upwards and downwards his rubbed his thigh against Naruto's hardening groin.

"Shika... Shika... please take me..." Naruto begged, his eyes clenched shut, his back arching from his want.

Shifting down, Shika placed himself between Naruto's legs and pressed his length against Naruto's entrance. Here he hesitated a moment, until Naruto's moan of need reached his ears and he could no longer hold back. Lightly his pushed into Naruto's entrance.

Naruto gasped and clenched his teeth, his eyes screwed closed. Shika shoved in further until he was completely sheathed into the boy underneath him. His reward was Naruto's pleasured moan. He moved out only to shove back in. The boy underneath him arched his back, a cry escaping his mouth. He continued his movement, thrusting just as only a few minutes ago the boy underneath him had been doing. With each thrust he felt himself coming closer to the edge.

"Naruto..." he gasped , one of his hands holding onto the blonde's hips moving up to grab onto the boy's length. With each thrust he pumped his hand back and forth along the shaft, causing only more moans from the writhing boy underneath him.

"Shika... I'm.. I'm going... AH!" with a final cry he released his seed over both their chests, just as Shikamaru reached his own climax once more. With one final thrust he release the last of his seed into Naruto, filling him.

Panting he fell against Naruto and pulled out of him, rolling onto his back next to the blonde. He stared up at the ceiling, the painted clouds there seeming to move as he caught his breath. His eyes drooped as he heard Naruto's breathless voice.

"S-See? It... wasn't so... 'troublesome'... was it? Shika? Hey, Shika!"

But he couldn't answer as he drifted swiftly to sleep.

Naruto stared for a moment at the sleeping boy beside him and shrugged. Laying next to the dark haired boy, he snuggled to his side and closed his eyes also.

Shika really was one of the laziest people he knew.

* * *

Well, hope you like it! There just aren't enough Shika/Naruto stories out there. 

Review!

Thanks for reading!


	2. Kiba and Naruto

Ok, just to make this clear, I changed this whole story thing so that it's just a series of ficlets. The first story is not related to this one. Naruto is not a slut who sleeps around a lot... these are just my fav couplings... I might even do one without Naruto... he's just such a... loose... character. haha just kidding. He's just too cute!

Anyway, SMUT WARNING! YAOI WARNING BLAH BLAH BLAH!! I would put a disclaimer, but who really reads those anyway...

And onward!

* * *

Water fell from the shower head, droplets glistening on bare skin, clingling to strands of hair. Naruto leaned back in the tub, Kiba fitting snugglybetween his legs. Water sloshed as the brunette ground thier hips together.

"Kiba..." Naruto gasped.

Kiba growled and licked at the skin of Naruto's neck, causing moans to escape the blonde's throat. Sharp canines dug into tender skin, cries mixed with pleasure and pain.

"Kiba... Kiba... hurry up..." Naruto moaned.

The dog-ninja stopped his movements and looked up in the the Uzamaki's face, causing a dangerous growl to emmit from the said blonde.

"Come on, baka, haven't you ever heard of foreplay?" canines showed with his mischievious smile.

"I've heard of it," the blonde growled, "never liked it much..."

Kiba chuckled and continued his ravishing of Naruto's neck, slowly moving towards the blonde's chest. His tongue traced each defined muscle. Naruto's breath became erratic as the brunnette's mouth found his nipple and began to nibble and lick it.

Naruto's hands wondered to Kiba's hair, his fingers twisted more and more in the brown lock, growing tighter as the head moved slower further south.

"Kiba! Stop teasing!"

The other boy just chuckled, taking his time exploring Naruto's belly button, his tongue going in and out.

Finally hands brushed blonde curls, Naruto's legs tensed with anticipation. Rough hands messaged his inner thighs, coming achingly close, but still straying from their ultimate goal.

"Kiba!" Naruto's angry voice rang through the bathroom, he bucked his hips, his painful erection brushing the dog-ninja's chest.

The brunette gave a devilish smile, but he finaly complied and let his finger run up along Naruto's hard shaft.

The blonde shivered at the contact, his moans begging for more. Kiba continued to run his fingers lightly over Naruto's length, each carress causing more of a reaction from the blonde. Naruto's teeth were clenched, his eyes were dangerous as he looked down at the teasing Kiba. With a cocky smile, the red-cheeked chounin finally dived down, taking Naruto into his mouth.

Naruto's back arched, his breathing hitched, his hands sought to find something, anything to hold onto. Onehand found the shower curtain, the other wondered to Kiba's hair. Grabbing a fistful of brown strands, he arched his back, his head thrown back in pure ecstasy as Kiba's mouth sucked and licked at his cock.

"Ugh...Ki..ba..."

He could feel himself climaxing, looked down through glazed eyes to see Kiba's hand on his own hardened length, pumping to the rythem of his mouth on Naruto's shaft.

With that image burning behind his eye lids, he finally came, loosing his seed inside Kiba's mouth and fell back against the porcelein tub, gasping, hearing Kiba's continued movement to cum himself.

"Li-little help?" Kiba gasped.

Feeling as if he had been somewhat selfish, Naruto reached his hand lazily to replace Kiba's. It was the dog-ninja's turn to fall again the porcelein, the blond shifting to crouch over him, his hand pumping quickly. It wasn't long before Kiba also spilled his seed, splashing across both their chests.

Falling against Kiba, Naruto tried to steady his breathing.

"You know... jacking you off turns me on terribly... despite the fact that I just came..."

Kiba smiled devilishly.

"Care for another go?"

Naruto smiled back.

"Sure... but not here... We're wasting water..."

Chuckling, Kiba turned the tap off and, standing up, got out of the tub. Reaching out his hand, he offered it to Naruto, but the blonde ignore the proffered hand and jumped at Kiba, kissing him roughly.

Lips bruised, mouths opened, tongues wrestled. Kiba gasped for air as Naruto ravished his mouth. His teeth nipped Naruto's lips as they stumbled around the bathroom. Finally Kiba's back hit the sink and Naruto leaned into him, his tongue searching Kiba's mouth thoroughly.

Kiba _had_ been planning to go to the bed room, but right nowhewas way to hard to wait the short journey between here and there. He had to take Naruto... NOW.

Sliding down the cabinets, he and Naruto landed sitting onthe floor. Using his somewhat taller height, Kiba shoved Naruto onto the ground and flipped him over so that he was back side up. Naruto arched his back, rasing his rear expectantly. Arching over him, Kiba shoved two fingers into his entrance.

Naruto gasped, his back arched and Kiba inserted another finger. Working the entrance, he loosened it up, his fingers sliding easily in and out. Hearing Naruto's moans was becoming too much for him. Removing his fingers he positioned himself over Naruto, his cock only brushing Naruto's entrance. The blonde squirmed expectantly.

"KIBA!" He barked and the brunnette finally shoved into him.

Naruto screamed from the abrupt invasion. Kiba pushed fully into him, causing Naruto's suprised exclamaiton to become and whimper of pleasure. Gasping, he pulled out, only to quickly shove in once more, winning another pleasured moan from the boy underneath him. Naruto braced his hands against the tiled floor, his eyes squeezed shut, his head hanging limply between his arms.

They continued, their movements flowing together, Naruto moving to meet Kiba's movements. Reaching around, Kiba began to pump Naruto's erection. The pressure began to build and as one their came, Kiba releasing into the blonde, Naruto spilling into the dog-ninja's hand.

Gasping, they fell to the floor, Kiba's now limp cock pressed against Naruto's buttocks. Moving upwards, Kiba kissed and licked the back of Naruto's neck. He felt Naruto laugh against him.

"What?" he asked, puzzled.

Naruto looked back at him, smiling.

"Only, you, Kiba," he said chuckling, "could give the term 'doggy-stlye' a whole-new meaning..."

* * *

Ha ha... I really am a closet perv...heehee. Not really, just wanted to say closet. haha perv yes, closet oooh nooo.

So sorry for the cheesey ending... but it needed a punch-line and I just couldn't resist! haha. Maybe I'll change it later...

Anyway, hope you liked it! The next one will be a typical one: Naruto/Sasuke How... predictable... oh well it was a good idea inspired by a doujinshi, so hope you like it when it comes...

Review!

Thanks for reading!


	3. Sasuke and Naruto

Ok, i don't own Naruto and i really don't own the idea either. I was inspired by a doujinshi from this YouTube vid I watched. Giving due credit: I just thought it was such a good idea and wanted to expand it! heehee and besides i love smut! haha

unlike the other two... this actually has more of a plot... imagine that.

* * *

"Shit..." 

"Smooth move, dobe."

"HEY! This wasn't my fault!"

"If you hadn't have jumped in after me it wouldn't have locked!"

"Well, you should have helped me find a better hiding place!"

"Shut up, Naruto," the Uchiha grumbled at the blonde boy. Really, he could be so bothersome sometimes, he didn't even want to deal with him.

"Just because you know I'm right!"

Sasuke ignored him. It was entirely too cramped in here. This mission was a complete failure. They had been sent to steal scrolls and due to Naruto's incessent noise they had been forced to hide. Sasuke, being the genius he was, had found the perfect hiding place: a crate in an out-of-the-way corner of the room. He had just crouched into it when a very large, very orange rear end had come crashing down on him. He had been forced to make room for him, and when the baka had slammed down the lid of the crate they had heard a very real "click" as it locked down on them.

So here they were... cramped in a crate, legs entwining and attempting to make room enough to at least breath.

Naruto was steaming at the sour looking Sasuke.

"This wasn't my fault!" he snarled and shoved his knees at Sasuke. His eyes widened and he uttered an slight "Ah!" as his legs connected with a somewhat private area between Sasuke's legs. Quickly he tried to retract away from Sasuke's crotch.

"Don't move so much!" Sasuke yelped, trying to push Naruto's knees from in between his legs. It was futile in such a small apartment however.

"I can't help it!" Naruto's face was burning. He just hoped Sasuke couldn't tell by the faint light shining through the cracks of the crate.

"Well stop squirming!"

"I can't get comfortable!"

"Deal with it!!"

Naruto only continued to squirm, thoroughly uncomfortable with the thought that his legs were lodged into Sasuke's groin. "My legs are..." he stopped talking as an unfamiliar noise emmitted from Sasuke's throat.

"Ugh..."

Naruto's eyes widened. That... had almost sounded like... He could see Sasuke's face, the Uchiha's eyes wide with horror, his hand over his mouth as if he were trying to take back the moan he had just accidentally emitted.

"Baka!" Sasuke snarled, "Stop moving so much! I'm serious!"

Naruto's eyes continued staring, his legs frozen where they were pressed against Sasuke's suddenly ... hardening... groin. _Oh shit..._

"I just want... to move away..." He continued to try to shift his legs away. Sasuke's eyes widened as the friction caused a none to unpleasant tingle in his lower stomach.

"Naruto..." He covered his face with his hands, his shoulders began to shake from humiliation. "S-stop..."

Naruto's eyes were wide. He couldn't move his legs, they were stuck, lodged between Sasuke's legs. He was afraid to even twitch.

"I just... want to... move away..." he whispered. He tried to lift his foot away and his face burned hotter as his toes rubbed against Sasuke's swiftly hardening length.

The Uchiha uttered another uncontrolled moan as Naruto froze. That noise... It did something to his senses, awoke something in him that he hadn't been aware of before... Discomfort and nervousness were suddenly forgotten. He had to hear it again...

As if in trance he carressed his foot against Sasuke again. His reward was a strangled groan escaping Sasuke's throat.

"S-stop..."

But Naruto couldn't. The noise Sasuke was making was driving him crazy. He coulnd't get enough of it... and the way Sasuke's eyes were squeezed shut, shudders running through his body... Naruto could feel them reverberating in the wood of the box.

He continued his caressing movements and Sasuke's breath hitched. This wasn't enough... Naruto wanted more.

Bending as far forward as he could, he reached his hand over to replace his foot and felt Sasuke's hardened member at his finger tips.

Sasuke stared at him.

"Wha- N-Naruto! Stop it!" he attempted to shift away, but it was useless. Naruto's hand cupped Sasuke's groin and he began to message his hand along the rough fabric of his pants.

Sasuke's head leaned sharply back as he gasped. His breathing became faster and more ragid. Naruto rubbed his palm continuously over Sasuke's member. The Uchiha's breathing was erratic, he seemed totally engrossed in the feeling of Naruto's hand massaging him.

"Ugh... do- don't..." still his mind protested, even as his body began to give into the ecstasy Naruto's hand was giving him.

Naruto wasn't thinking straight. How could he when Sasuke writhed from pleasure right in front of him... pleasure Naruto himself was creating. It made him feel powerful to bring forth such a reaction from the usually stone Uchiha. And still he wanted more...

Slowly he moved to the clasp of Sasuke's pants. Barely breathing, he undid it, but here he hesitated... uncertain. As he had been unusually bold the last few second, suddenly a stray strand of common sense began to enter his brain...

Only to be chased abruptly away as Sasuke let out a loud moan of impatient want and grabbed the blond's hand to shove it into the opening in his pants Naruto had only just created.

The Uzamaki gasp from shock as he felt Sasuke's full length clasped unexpectedly in his hand, dark curls surrounding his knuckles, the welcome heat of the Uchiha's skin.

Impatiently Sasuke began to move his hips, urging Naruto into movement. Lightly the blond rubbed his hand down Sasuke's length, causing the dark haired ninja to shudder and press against the walls of the crate, hardly able to stand the feeling of Naruto's rough hands.

"F-faster..." Sasuke was barely able to form the command in his mouth, his hips met the movements of Naruto's hand. The blond complied, his hand encircling Sasuke's cock, pumping it to the beat of the Uchiha's breathing. Sasuke let out another moan as he felt himself approach the edge.

"Ah... ah..." he tensed his hips, he grabbed Naruto's head, uncaringly banging it on the lid of the crate, and crashed his lips onto the blond's as he finally released, his seed spraying over Naruto's jacket and over his own pants. Sasuke's tongue shoved into Naruto's mouth, sucking as Naruto put his own tongue into Sasuke's, wrestling for dominance.

Naruto's hand continued to pump him until there was nothing left and finally his cock hung limp as he released the blonde's mouth. Breathing deeply, he leaned his head back, head still fuzzy from his orgasm. Naruto's head lay on his chest, and amusedly he noticed the awkward position the blond was laying in...

At that moment reality came crashing down on Sasuke. His eyes widened with horror as he looked down at the blonde head on his chest.

"BAKA! WHAT THE-"

"If you boys are quite finished..." a voice outside the crate said, "Perhaps you could tell me what you are doing here?"

The two boys looked at each other with terror, then up as the lid to the crate opened.

Oh fuck...

The End

* * *

I know it was slightly shorter than my other ones.. and it actually had a PLOT! Well... at least more than the others. And a suprise ending! Aren't those so great! haha

There isn't going to be any more to this story. Just leave the rest of it to your imagination. ;-)

Thanks for Reading!

Review!


	4. Sasuke, Neji, Sai

OMG! WARNING: this is DEFINITELY RATED M!! I don't think i've ever written anything quite this smutty... i am PROUD! lol But really...i got all hot and bothered just writing it! Just gotta love having such an active imagination. It was originally going to be just a Sasuke/Neji, cause how fucking hott is that?! But i had Sai on my new wallpaper... and inspiration insued!! so ENJOY!! Please... no flames! We'll leaving the flaming hottness to Sasuke, Naji and Sai! YES!!

I guess i should put this: Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto or any of the characters, but if i DID all the books would probly come in a plastic wrapper! HEHEH!

Now! On to the story!!

* * *

Sai wasn't quite sure how he knew how to react to this. Perhaps this wasn't exactly emotion? Maybe it was instict. Because the only way he could describe it was good.

_Fucking_ good...

He'd learned swear words from Naruto and rarely used them correctly, but somehow 'fucking' just suited this situation.

Instinct... yes, it had to be instinct.

Instinct that he moaned as Neji sucked him, that mouth doing indescribable things to his penis, or that he shuddered each time Sasuke bit on his nipple. The Uchiha's hands wondered over his chest, touching and caressing; each and every nerve hightening his pleasure.

Suddenly, Neji's mouth was removed and Sai was surprised by a very strong surge of dissapointment. The Hyuuga moved up his body, kissing and nipping Sai's skin from his hips, to his chest, finally settling at his neck. His mouth latched on like a hungry vampire, sucking at a sensative point as Sasuke moved down, his hands and mouth exploring Sai's lower body and legs. As two of Neji's fingers snuck into Sai's mouth, Sasuke clawed at his inner thighs. Sai sucked on the invading digits as they caressed his tongue, nearly choking when Sasuke spread and lifted his legs.

"Unn..."

He was incoherant as the Uchiha swooped down on him, his mouth finding Sai's entrance. Sasuke's tongue licked at his hole, entering slightly, causing waves of pleasure to course through the ususally emotionless ninja. He gasped around Neji's fingers, bucking slightly closer to Sasuke's tongue.

Finally, Neji's fingers were removed from his mouth and he gasped freely, letting out a loud moan as Sasuke's fingers followed his tongue, shoving two of them into Sai, pushing, scissoring, loosening him up, inserting one more finger as Neji moved behind Sasuke, inserting his own finger's into the Uchiha's entrance. Sasuke moaned, his breath warm on Sai's skin, still continuing to shove his finger's into his entrance.

The two dark ninja's moaned as fingers moved within them, finding their sensitive points, brushing only lightly.

Eventually, Sasuke removed his fingers from the squirming Sai and turned to Neji, pulling himself off the Hyuuga's fingers. Pushing him to the ground, he fell upon him and took Neji's length into his mouth.

Sai lay catching his breathe, watching as Sasuke sucked Neji, heavy moans emitting from the long-haired man. Eyes clouded with lust, his hand sought his own erection and began to stroke, his eyes never leaving the sight of the other two.

Sasuke's tongue slid over Neji's stiff cock, caressing the tense muscle, gently sliding his teeth over the sensitive skin. The tip of his tongue met the tip of Neji's cock and the Hyuuga moaned and gasped, grasping Sasuke by his hair.

But Sai was not forgotten. As his own hands slid down his length, he let out a shallow moan. The other two moved towards him, Neji positioning himself between Sai's legs, and Sasuke strattling his hips. As one, Neji begins to push his hardened length into Sai's entrance, just as Sasuke shoved his own entrance onto Sai's erection.

Three cries of pleasure fill the room. Sai was at a loss as to what to do with his hands, the pleasure so intense, his hands ran through his hair, over his face, clutching at the sheets, Sasuke's knees, anything...

Sasuke began to move first, sliding himself on Sai's cock, up... down... squeezing his muscles, causing a cry to escape Sai once more. Neji followed, shoving completely into Sai, pulling out, only to shove back in, a moan escaping his lips.

A rhythm began; Sai moving to meet Neji as he thrusted into him, pulling back as Sasuke came down on him once more... their breathing became heavier, their movements more frantic as Neji found Sai's pleasure point, his thrusting becoming more erratic. Sasuke's face screwed up, his gasping becoming heavier as he was the first to approach the edge. He held back as long as he could, but finally he released himself, coming all over Sai's chest, his cry mixing with Sai's as he came inside Sasuke. The Uchiha rode him through his orgasm, still moving slightly to completely pump Sai.

Neji was the last to come, thrusting erratically before he finally went over the edge, filling Sai with his seed.

The three men gasped for air, separating and falling away from each other. Rolling to different sides of the huge bed, each of their eyes fell slowly closed, keeping as far away from the other as they could.

* * *

You know, i thought it would be kinda amusing because these three are the most distant from anyone else that, even though they had had intimate, hott fucking sex, they still don't like being around each other or people in general. And they each understand their need for space. So yeah... thought it would be kind of a ironic twist :)

Anyway... hope you liked... i know i sure enjoyed writing it! heheheh!! Until next time!!!

Review!

Faithful Kitty


End file.
